User blog:Snape Uchiha/Pure Evil Proposal: Todd (Magic 2.0)
I am proposing Todd Douglas from the series Magic 2.0 by Scott Meyer as Pure Evil. What's the Work Magic 2.0 is a Sci-Fi comedy series by Scott Meyer. In the series, the characters find out they live in a computer program. They are able to access a file that controls the world they live in and manipulate it to create "magical" abilities. Most of these characters end up using the file to travel through time at some point. The main character is Martin, a young computer programmer who goes back in time to medieval England and lives as a "wizard". He lives in a community of "wizards" who also found the file. Throughout the story, the group goes on many comedic adventures. Who is the Candidate Todd Douglas is one of the people who found the file. However, unlike the others, he is a psychopath who enjoys killing and torturing people. He went back in time to Medieval England. When the wizards found out what he was, they banished him to be sent to prison for murder. He escaped from prison and tried to get revenge. He trapped a few of the wizards in a video game designed to torture and kill them. Eventually they manage to defeat Todd and he is killed. What has he done *He murdered his boss by manipulating the file to cause his atoms to seperate. *He created a macro program to turn people into "ghosts" who are unable to interact or communicate with anyone as they slowly suffer from suffocation, thirst, and starvation. *He created and used a macro program that controls humans like video game characters. This program is extemely painful to the victim. *He trapped 5 wizards in a video game meant to slowly torture and kill them. He immediately killed one of them (it is later revealed that the wizards went back in time to save him, so the victim never actually died). *He created offensive, sexist, sexualized versions of one of the female wizards and had them try to seduce and attack the male wizards. It is later revealed that he would watch these characters as they undressed and used the bathroom. *He tried to use a blade to slowly swing around and kill 4 of the wizards in a slow and painful fashion. *He cut off one of the wizard's legs. Freudian Exuse/Mitigating Factors *Todd claims that he acts this way because he is mistreated. However, we see that he was only mistreated after he commited heinous crimes. Either way, it doesn't excuse his actions. *He is a psycopath. However, being a psychopath doesn't mean he lacks moral agency. Many other psychopaths are considered Pure Evil. Henous Standard The series is very light-hearted and comedic, so someone as evil as Todd is a significant Game Changer. He easily surpasses the heinous standard met by the series. The only other villain who comes close is Jimmy,. However, Jimmy never intentionally killed anyone (except Todd, and only to keep everyone safe from Todd). He also felt remorse for his actions and was redeemed. Todd is significantly more evil than Jimmy. All of the other villains are silly and ridiculous. Final Verict Due to Todd's evil actions and the very low Henous Standard of the series, Todd should easily count as Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals